


After All We've Been Through

by tesschan (orphan_account)



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Mention of Ellie/Riley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tesschan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's all I have now, I know it sounds stupid and cliche but we both have to rely on each other, to survive. We can't falter in decisions and I can't act childish anymore, like I was with you. I'm sorry I got you killed Riley."<br/>Ellie's journal through her journey with Joel, documenting her feelings and experiences through the whole ordeal.<br/>Rated Mature because that is what the game is rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will most likely be short, may also include mentions of Ellie/Riley.

Entry 1-  
  
   Riley gave me this journal, a bit before my birthday. Sorry buddy but I forgot about you after well I'd rather not even write it. Marlene has been keeping me safe. She says that she's going to take me out west, where the Fireflies have labs there, her or someone else. You know what she tells me? 'Don't be scared Ellie, everything will turn out alright.' I'm not scared of clickers or runners and I tell her this but she shakes her head and tells me that it's not the clickers I should be afraid of. Whatever the hell that means.  
   She comes back some days with this worried look on her face telling me I'm not going west today. I want to though, more than I've ever wanted anything else. Besides having you back, Riley. I want them to find out why I'm like this, why I lived instead of you. I want them to say 'hey kid I know you're only fourteen but killing you and finding out why you're like this could be the secret to saving mankind' and I would accept it, letting them dissect my brain or whatever. My turn will finally come, and you won't be alone any more Riley.


	2. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie writes about her new companions Joel and Tess.

Entry 2-

   Sorry it's been a few days since I last wrote in you buddy. Marlene brought two people today. A man and a woman. Joel and Tess are their names. Both didn't seem to happy to bring me to the capitol building. Tess took off with Marlene to go check the guns and get Marlene patched up while I went with Joel. He's definitely not talkative, maybe even more unwilling to bring me to the capitol building than Tess is but now we're in an old room, it's raining really hard outside though it looks pretty. I wonder if you've seen rain like this before Riley, with the Fireflies.

   This Joel guy mumbles in his sleep, I think he's having a bad dream but I don't want to wake him if he's not. I know I'd hate to be woken up if I was sleeping peacefully, like maybe having your friend pretend to be a clicker and attack you. Those were really good times, I miss them. I want to see a few more things before I go all the way west and they dissect my brain, like real fireflies, the bug kind. I think that'd be really cool. I want to learn how to swim too, just in case I ever get a chance to swim. I'd like to stay up all night with someone and just watch the stars, I think it would be nice to see the sun rise in the morning. I better tuck this journal away before Joel wakes up, I promise to write as soon as something happens.


End file.
